I choose the children
by Clavyus
Summary: This is one of two sequels of Care for the widow", the one with a Laley endgame.


**AN: This is one of two sequels for "Care for the widow." This is the version where Lucas chooses to be with Haley. It's a Lucas centered one shot, and I could write a second, Haley centered chapter if people want it. This is definitely Laley, Brulian.**

The phone rings at eleven in the morning, and I pick it up before it wakes her up from her nap. Haley is seven months pregnant, and Nathan rarely lets her have a full night of sleep. "Just a moment."

"Take your time, Broody."

I go to the office downstairs and lie in the black leather couch. "Hey, Pretty Girl. How are things in sunny California?"

They've been away for nearly three months. Hales and I miss her like crazy, but it can't be helped. She needs to put her marriage back together, and that requires time and distance.

 _"Tutormom asked me a question a couple of months ago. I'm now ready to answer. After I straighten out my mess with Julian, would you like to try it again with me?"_

 _Damn. Two beloved pairs of eyes are looking at me, expecting an answer. Brooke is offering me my dearest desire. Another shot with Brooke Davis. But... can I ignore my growing feelings, the growing pull I feel towards my best, oldest friend? I would ask for time to think, to find my heart, but I know that would just hurt the two women I love more than life itself. I look inside myself, and reach a decision..._

 _I breathe in deeply and speak. "All cards on the table, even if it hurts." They exchange a look and turn to me, nodding. "I'm still in love with Brooke, and what she's suggesting has been my heart's deepest desire for ten years. I also have this new romantic connection with Haley that would seriously hurt to let go. I feel I need to stay close to Haley and help her with her grieving. In balance, if it was just me, I'd try it again with Brooke. But the biggest part of this decision is playing upstairs and growing inside Haley. We owe them our very best. If Brooke and I make a go at it and succeed, we will have to juggle three broken families. I know we can make it work, but it's certainly less than ideal. The other option, if Haley and I can make it work, and Brooke can patch up her marriage with Julian, we'll be giving them two intact families and a very supportive home for Sawyer." Both of them have tears in their eyes. "So, as it stands, if Brooke feels she can fix things with Julian, and Haley agrees, I would choose to try it with Haley. I'm very sorry, Pretty Girl."_

It's eight in the morning there. Julian is at work, the twins at daycare and Brooke is locked up in her office. We talk nearly every day, the three of us, while keeping it quiet.

"Things are looking up, Broody. He's finally back in my bed."

"That's great news. What about you? How are you doing?"

"Aside from missing you guys, I'm very happy. I'm sure now we can make this work. I'm finally giving him my undivided heart."

"The twins?"

"They are doing fine, but they keep complaining about missing Sawyer. I don't have to say anything. Pretty soon Julian is going to give in and we'll go back to Tree Hill."

I laugh a bit. "Sawyer is the same from this side. She enjoys the video chats, but she keeps asking when the twins will be back."

"Haley and Nathan?"

"Everything is fine. We went to the doctor yesterday, and they are perfect. Haley complains that he won't stop dancing on her bladder, though."

"What about you two?"

I hesitate. I'm not entirely comfortable discussing Laley with Brooke. She catches my hesitation. "Don't worry about hurting me Broody. Nobody in the world is shipping you two more than me."

"She still misses him like crazy. Yesterday I caught her staring at a picture of Nate and Jamie and crying her heart out. Despite that, we're falling hard for each other. We fit together like hand and glove. I wouldn't say that we are hopelessly in love with each other, but I can see that's exactly where we are headed."

"What about the sex?"

"You know late pregnancy hormones."

"Oh yeah. I remember. Julian could hardly keep up with me."

"I never imagined how crazy hot she could be, specially with that huge bump in the way. I remember seeing an idiot's grin in Nate's face at times, specially right before Jamie was born. Now I get the reason."

"I always suspected Tutormom was a firecracker in bed. You are in a position to satisfy a long-standing curiosity of mine."

I smile. I know what's coming, but I ask anyways. "What?"

"Who's the best lay?"

I answer deadpan. "Peyton."

There's a long silence, until I can't help it, and start laughing.

"I hate you, Broody." She giggles.

"I'll write a detailed report, seal it and leave it to you in my will. All you have to do is outlive me."

"I'll start exercising and watching my diet. I'm not going to let that pass." She makes a small pause. "Any news from goldilocks?"

"She's doing fine. Six months sober and doing well at work. I'm spending next weekend in Chicago with Sawyer, so they can see each other."

"Have you told her?"

"Not yet. She knows I'm seeing somebody, but she doesn't know about Haley, and specially not about Nathan. Most people assume Nathan is Nathan's, and I'm not going to say anything to her about that. But I think I'm going to tell her about Haley."

"It's probably a good idea. I think I'm going to call her. And, please, ask Tutormom to call me when she wakes up."

"Will do. Missya, Pretty Girl."

"Missya right back, Broody."

I dive into my writing. I'm working on revisions of book number six, a fictional account of a pair of siblings investigating their father's murder. About an hour later, Haley waddles into the office. She turns my chair around and gingerly leans over, planting a slow kiss on my lips. Even after several months of being her lover, and enjoying it immensely, it still gives me an odd feeling. I get up and help her lower herself into the black couch. I crouch over her and give her a seriously hot kiss, with our tongues intertwining and one hand going under her shirt and playing with her enlarged breast.

I don't have a pregger fetish, but I can't help it being seriously turned on by her state. It's something to do with the fact that the baby is mine. It was the same with Peyton, not quite as bad, but Sawyer's pregnancy was so complicated that I couldn't really indulge it. With Haley, I can hardly keep my hands off her, and, thank the gods, she's as turned on as I am. We're beginning a serious make out session when Haley softly pushes me away and starts giggling. I look at her and she explains. "Your son is desperately trying to push you away."

I place a hand on her bump, and sure enough, I feel him pushing."C'mon, Nathan. Do you have any idea how hot your mother looks? Gimme a break!"

She starts tittering, and soon we are both laughing hard.

"Brooke called. She asked you to call her when you woke up."

"How is she?"

"She sounded happy. It's working. They are back sleeping together."

She grabs my hands, and captures my eyes on hers, looking serious. "It's been three months. How is this working for you?"

How can I express this? I look deep into her brown eyes and smile. "Exceeding all expectations."

She smiles back and nods. "Well put. That's how I feel too."

"It's time to take it up a notch, Haley James Scott."

"What do you mean?"

"Make it public. Tell Jamie and Sawyer."

"Isn't it too soon? People will talk."

"This is not about people's time. It's about ours. We didn't meet seven months ago. There's a depth of feeling between us that's becoming hard to hide. And Jamie..."

"He's beginning to notice."

"That's right."

"We tell them tonight?"

"That's perfect."

"Would you two move in? I'd like you living here when Nathan comes. And I want you in my bed every night."

"I'd like that."

 _Brooke left hours ago, leaving Jude and Davis to go after her estranged husband. We put them to bed, Jamie tucked in his room and the twins sharing a story and a room with Sawyer. I've decided to spend the night, but Haley and I still need to figure out where we are going._

 _We walk downstairs, hand in hand, and sit in the living room couch. She is still wearing the tiny shorts and the top that leaves nothing to the imagination. She reaches up to my face, and caresses me. "So, we are going to try. How do we do this?"_

 _"There is one step that's very easy." I reach down and kiss her lips, soft, sweet. This is something I've been wanting to do for a while." It's the first time we kiss since the night we made Nathan._

 _She sighs. "It feels right, Lucas. It's too soon. I haven't let him go yet. But it does feel right."_

 _"Yes it does."_

 _"So?"_

 _"One day at a time. We keep it quiet for now."_

 _"Making out a bit before bed tonight?"_

 _"Oh, you're on. And tomorrow, with the children at school..."_

 _She smiles. "Your dick has a date with my ass."_

Dinner is lasagna, a salad and apple pie a la mode for dessert. We set a nice table and call Jamie and Sawyer. She is the first to comment. "Hmm. It smells good." She looks at the table and frowns. "Are we having a party?"

"It does smell good. And the table looks nice. What's the occasion?"

"Haley and I have something to tell you, and we decided to make a nice dinner out of it."

"What is it, daddy?"

"Yeah, go ahead and tell us."

I exchange a glance with Haley. She replies. "Let's eat first. We'll tell you with dessert."

We eat, our perfect little family, assembled of odd parts we are still working on fitting together. I serve warmed up apple pie with vanilla ice cream. A little portion for Sawyer, and a double one for Haley. I sit down with my share and we begin eating it.

"So, uncle Lucas, what is it?"

"Well... Since your father died, and I moved back to Tree Hill, I've been staying very close to you and your mother. You two know Haley and I have been very close friends since we were JLuke's age. During this time we've spent together now, our feelings for each other have changed. We've become more than just friends."

Jamie frowns. "What are you saying?"

"We've been seeing each other, and we decided we want to be together. Your uncle is my boyfriend now."

He gets up. "No! You can't just replace daddy with uncle Lucas! You can't!" He runs up and slams the door to his bedroom. We stare at the stairs. His reaction wasn't exactly unexpected. We look at Sawyer, who is calmly eating her pie."

"Hey! You ok?"

"Jamie is silly."

I ask her. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't want daddy to be alone, and I love aunt Haley, so this is good. He loves daddy too and he doesn't want aunt Haley sad and alone, so he's just being silly. Can I have the rest of his apple pie?"

God bless the wisdom of little girls.

We clean up together, Sawyer placing the dishes in the dishwasher as Haley rinses them and I clean up the table and counters. Finally Haley sighs. "I'll go talk to him."

Sawyer holds up her tiny hand. "Let me go first, Aunt Haley."

We exchange a glance, and I shrug. Haley tells her. "All right, sweetie. Go."

We'd give good money to hear what happened next. About fifteen minutes later, a smug Sawyer comes back, dragging a sheepish Jamie by the hand.

"Mom, uncle Lucas, I'm sorry. I'm glad you have each other." He looks at Sawyer, who nods. He turns to me. "Are you and Sawy moving here?"

"Yes we are. "

He grabs me on a hug across my waist. "I'm sorry, uncle Lucas. I'm glad you're moving in with us."

"It's fine, JLuke. I understand. I could never replace your father, I know that. I loved him, and I love you, your mother and baby Nathan very much. I just hope to take care of you guys, like he would have wanted me to do."

"I know." Next he hugs his mother. "I'm sorry mom. I want you to be happy. If it's uncle Lucas that does it for you, then I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, my love. That means everything to me."

Finally he turns to Sawyer. "What that ok?"

"It was perfect." She signals him to lower himself and gives him a kiss in the cheek. "Good job."

"Do you want to play a game now?"

She sighs. "It's been a rough day. I'd like to kill some zombies."

"Zombies it is. Come along." He grabs her hand and turns to us. "Do you guys mind?"

We're both trying very hard not to laugh at that point. Haley answers in a strangled voice. "Go right ahead. You have an hour until bedtime."

We watch them go up the stairs, then we break down laughing. "We know one thing for sure."

"What?"

"You're not the only Scott boy wrapped around her little fingers."

"No kidding."

After we tuck the children, we go to her bedroom. Our bedroom now, I guess. I had my heart set on going seriously down on her. We kiss, but before I can pull down her panties she stops me with a serious look. "Since you're moving in here, there's a difficult subject we need to discuss."

I don't like the sound of that. "What?"

"Dan and Jamie. A few years ago, Nathan agreed, very reluctantly, to let Dan and Jamie develop a relationship. It was Jamie who insisted on it."

"Does Jamie know what he did?"

"Yes. Once a week, Dan picks up Jamie at school, spends some time with him, and brings him home in time for dinner. Occasionally, they have dinner together. I've managed to keep you two from meeting, but if you're going to live here, that might become unavoidable."

"And then there is Sawyer and baby Nathan."

"That's right."

Whenever I think of Dan, I remember Lily crying over the father she would never know. I wish he would just stay away from me and my family. I wish I didn't have to deal with this. But I'm bound to respect my brother's decision on behalf of his son.

"I have to talk to him, Hales."

"I'll arrange it. Don't worry. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being who you are.

We make love that night. Slowly and carefully, propping her with pillows at the edge of the bed, me standing between her legs, hands resting on her glorious bump. This time, baby Nathan ignores our efforts. I look at her face afterwards, and I know I'm not falling for her anymore. I look at her face and realize, for the first time, that I have, deeply and irrevocably, fallen in love with my best friend.

I knock on the door of my old house. The flight was boring, except for the chatter from my daughter, excited by the perspective of seeing her mother. It's been a month since last time. I'm a little worried about leaving Haley alone so near term, but Deb agreed to stay at the house and watch out for her in my stead. I was surprised how easily Deb accepted that Haley and I were now a couple. My own mother had a harder time with it, thinking that I was doing it out of a sense of obligation, not love. I couldn't convince her over the phone, but I hope she will understand when she sees us in person.

Peyton opens the door. Her hair is short, falling to her shoulders, and straight. She is wearing jeans shorts and a black wifebeater, speckled with paint. The smile she greets us with is both sad and heartfelt. Sawyer jumps on her neck "Mommy!"

There is no reservation in the way Sawyer loves and misses her mother. Not yet, at least.

"Hey, ladybug. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too mommy."

"Hello, Peyton. You're looking good."

"So are you. Come on in. I made up the guest bedroom for you."

"I'll go up there and work. I don't want to intrude in your time with Sawyer."

"That's fine, Lucas. There's food and drink in the kitchen. I'll look for you after her bedtime. I want to show you some of my recent work and I wouldn't mind chatting. I miss you, you know?"

"I miss you too, Peyton, and I do have a couple of things to tell you. She's been going to bed at nine, which is eight here."

It's past nine thirty when she makes her way to the guest bedroom. I'm lying down in bed, reading a book.

I lift my eyes from the book and set it aside. She's still wearing the jeans shorts, but now she has a clean band t-shirt on. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Follow me."

I get up and follow her up the stairs to the attic. She cleaned it up and had a large sunroof cut out of the south side of the roof. It makes for a large, and probably very well lighted workspace for a painter. There's four canvas in progress, going from two by three feet to a large five by three. It's abstracts. Dreamscapes with ghostly figures, mostly in cool tones, greens, blues and grays. Here and there a red or yellow accent. I like them. There is a serenity to them, with a suggestion of restlessness that makes them interesting.

"Wow, Peyton. I really like this. I think you took your work up a notch or two."

Her smile is wholly unfeigned. "Thanks. I'm having an exposition in a gallery downtown opening in a couple of weeks."

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Any chance you could come?"

"I'm sorry. Haley is in her thirtieth week. I need to be there for her until the baby is born, maybe a little later. Sawyer turns five in a month, and after that she will be allowed to travel as an unnacompanied child to see you."

"Sawyer told me you moved in with Haley and Jamie."

"That's right. About a week ago,"

"I don't understand. You told me you were seeing somebody. Why move in with Haley? Is it a temporary thing? Are Haley or the baby having any problems?"

"It's Haley I'm seeing."

Peyton stares at me. Her mouth opens once, twice, and it closes again. I wait patiently for her reaction. Finally she starts laughing. "Haley..." More laughter. "I can't believe you..." the laughter stops eventually, and she talks to me, in a slightly mocking tone. "I was sure it was Brooke you were seeing. But she called me a few days ago, and she told me her family had spent the last three months in California. What is it? Something happened between you two and she ran away?"

"No. Julian had some business to attend, and Brooke thought she and the twins should be with him."

She looks at me with distrust. "If you say so. What about Haley? Your sense of duty manifesting itself? You turn off the lights, she pretends you're Nathan and you pretend she's Brooke?"

I laugh softly. "Something like that. We've grown very close the past months."

"You've always been close."

"True, but something changed."

"Nathan is probably turning in his grave with the idea."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that, wherever he is, he approves. He knows I'll take good care of them."

"You could have stayed here and taken care of me and your daughter."

I look into her eyes. I shouldn't let her get to me. I really shouldn't. "It feels better to take care of someone who will be there for me, if I ever need it."

"You..." She falls to the floor, and starts crying. I almost go to her. Almost. Instead, I turn around and walk down to the guest room, closing the door after me. Then I call Haley."

"Hey, Luke. Had a nice trip?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to hear your voice."

She pauses for a bit. "You told her about us, and Peyton is being an ass."

I laugh. "Correct."

"I have good news. I talked to Brooke this morning. They're coming back in two weeks."

"That's great! Just in time for Halloween."

"I was really hoping they would be here for the birth. I need my best friend."

"Hey! I sleep right next to you."

She giggles. "I mean my best friend who's been through this."

"I don't have a good track record with childbirth."

"I know. This time I promise you. It will be boring. I'll curse you, and crush your hand and scream. Finally Nathan will come out, and we will both come home the next day. Boring and normal."

"And then a whole year without proper sleep."

"You know you'll love it."

"So will you."

"I'm so looking forward to doing the baby thing with you, Lucas. But then, I've already done it. You were right there with us, almost since Jamie was born. You did the night bottles, the diapers, the colics and little illnesses, all the firsts. You were there."

"Nate was the baby whisperer, though."

"He was, wasn't he?"

There is long pause. "This time I get to fuck the mommy."

"You sure do. Hurry back, I need you right here."

"Sunday night. And after that, six months right beside you."

"I love you, Luke"

"And I love you."

"The taxi is outside, baby girl. Let's go."

"Bye, mommy."

"Bye, ladybug." After the hug, she turns to me. "When do I see her again?"

"Which do you prefer? Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Really? Just like that?"

"Unless you come to Tree Hill. I'll even pay the ticket."

She ignores me. "Thanksgiving, then. I'll be meeting Dad in Miami."

"Buy a ticket with a connection through Charlotte or Raleigh-Durham and I'll drive her to meet you. Just give me the details later."

"Tell Haley good luck with the baby. And send a kiss to Jamie."

"I will. Bye, Peyton."

"Bye."

I'm shooting three pointers at the Rivercourt. I can still hit most of them. It's like riding a bicycle. He comes from the back. "Hi, son."

"Hello, Dan. Thank you for coming." He is old. Gray at the temples, sagging shoulders, lost eyes. Finally, It looks like his sins are catching up to him."

"I wouldn't miss it. I hear you and Haley are together now."

"You hear correctly."

"Congratulations. She is special."

"You got that right."

"So, the point is that, if I want to maintain a relationship with Jamie, I must come to you now."

"Nathan let you have a relationship with Jamie. I'm not about to change that."

"What I am doing here then?"

"Sawyer. And baby Nathan, someday. They live together now. It doesn't work if Jamie can see you, and your other grandchildren can't."

His eyes gleam for a second. "You want me to include Sawyer in my outings with Jamie."

"Maybe sometimes. Start slowly."

"There is nothing I would like more."

"Very well. You can attend family functions and birthdays. Two things, though."

"What?"

"If mom or Lily are present, you stay away. You will not inflict yourself on them. And don't think for one second that I've forgiven you. Anytime I see your face, all I can think is Lily crying for the father she'll never meet. I'm tolerating you for Nathan's and my children's sake. That's all."

"I understand."

"Very well. I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Thank you, son."

"Just be a better grandfather than you were a father."

He leaves with his head down.

I'm giving Haley a foot rub, while Julian and Brooke have taken the children trick-or-treating. Sawyer is over the moon for having her minions back, and life is quite a bit more fun with Brooke around. She brought the costumes, three pirates and tinkerbell. Sawyer's tinkerbell was so adorable that I took a picture and sent it to Peyton, first communication since the disastrous trip two weeks ago.

Haley and I made a huge potato salad, and I'm firing up the grill for hamburgers and hot dogs for dinner. Deb, Mouth, Millie and their one-year-old Penny are coming too. It will be the first little family get-together since the Bakers came back from California.

"Do you think I should try to have a talk with Julian?"

"I don't know. Let's hash it out with Brooke first. Otherwise, you're stepping out blind on a minefield. Hmm. You're good, Mr. Scott."

"Well, thank you Ms. Scott. It's always a pleasure to handle any part of your anatomy."

She giggles. "Your mind is never far from the gutter, is it Mr. Scott?"

"With the sexiest pregger in North Carolina next to me, the gutter is home."

"Well, thank you, I guess."

"Would you two want a ride to a nice confy bed for a nap while I fire the grill and we wait for our guests?"

"Only if the gentleman will lie with us for a few minutes and let us thank him properly for his services."

"Whatever you mean, sweet lady?"

"Why don't you give yourself a chance to find out?"

I must say I love their way of saying thanks.

I didn't have the occasion of consulting Brooke on the best way to approach her husband. He ambushed me while I was tending the grill.

"Do you want a beer, Lucas?"

"Sure. This is sweaty work."

"I want to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Brooke."

"Sure. What about her?"

"You must know we nearly split up four months ago."

"Yup."

"Did anyone tell you why?"

Goddamit. Is this a trick question? "Yup. Brooke did. She said you were worried she was getting to close to me."

"Was I wrong?"

"Yes and no. We did get very close with Nathan's passing. More than we had been since Angie. But we weren't a threat to your marriage."

"I beg to differ on that. She was getting really distant. I could see something was about to happen, and I decided to bail before it did. Things changed when you and Haley got together."

"Haley and I were already involved when you left. We talked it over with Brooke and convinced her to go back to you and work it out."

"You're still the biggest threat to my marriage, Lucas. She's never completely let you go. Well, maybe I'm wrong. Seeing you with Haley, I think that she's finally doing it."

"I'm glad to hear that. We'll always be very important to each other. But I'm head over heels in love with Haley, and I strongly suspect she feels the same way about me. Soon I'm going to be proposing to her."

"I thought this was an arrangement of convenience. But after seeing the two of you together today, I believe you. But the best part was seeing how happy Brooke was about it. She could never completely hide her jealousy of you and Peyton, at least not from me. But she is just delighted about you and Haley. By the way, it's amazing. I never imagined she could find happiness again after losing Nathan. It's so good to see her smiling, and making bedroom eyes at you."

"She still misses him a lot, but you're right. We found a totally unexpected measure of happiness in one another and the children."

"Congratulations, I guess."

"Well, thanks. But don't be a stranger. We're family here. Brooke and the boys are an important part of it, and there's definitely a place for you too."

"It's going to take some time. But we're not going anywhere."

"Good. Now, would you help me get these hamburgers and hot dogs to te hungry masses? I think they are done."

I'm at the supermarket, shopping for turkey and trimmings when the anxiously awaited moment comes. "Hey."

"My water broke. It's time."

"How far apart are they."

"Five minutes. I'll call Brooke and Deb, Just hurry home."

"I'll be there in ten."

I help her climb the car, grab the suitcase from the living room and set on the way to the hospital. After a contraction, she explains. "Deb is picking up the kids after school and bringing them to the hospital. Brooke is going to meet us there, Julian and the twins will come after school too."

Aside from our lawyer, Brooke is the only one who knows I'm baby Nathan's biological father. Her being there is important to us. "I'll call Dan after you're checked in."

We're settled in a room, and Brooke comes in, right after the doctor leaves. "Hey, Scotts. Sorry for the delay. I was alone at the store, and I had to kick out some customers and close it, before I came here. How are Tutormom and Tutorbaby?"

"Doctor says they're fine. Haley is five centimeters dilated, Nathan is in the right position, and his vitals are good. Contractions are four minutes apart. He's probably arriving today."

I leave the room for a moment, to call Dan. The previous week, he took Jamie and Sawyer out to dinner for the first time. Sawyer didn't say anything, probably following Jamie's suggestion, but she seemed fine afterwards, and she is willing to do it again. "Hello, son?"

"Hello. It's time. Everything is good with mother and baby, and he should be here today. You might want to come tomorrow morning to meet your new grandson."

"I'll be there around nine."

Next I call Quinn. Her, Clay and Logan are coming for Thanksgiving. They are supposed to arrive two days from now. She can call the other James siblings. Then it is my mom. We debated for a long time whether mom and Deb should know who Nathan's real father is. In the end, we decided to let this particular sleeping dog lie. It doesn't make any difference. Deb is the resident grandmother to all the children, including Sawyer and even the twins. And mom wouldn't make any distinction between an adoptive or a biological child of mine. Besides, that night, In some sense, I was Nathan. The only caveat is that baby Nathan will get quietly tested for HCM after he is born. My final call is to Peyton. We are speaking again, albeit a little stiffly. It can't be helped. She's always going to be Sawyer's mom. "Lucas?"

"Hey, Peyton. Just to tell you. Baby Nathan is coming."

"Great. Send Haley a kiss from me. Does that affect our plans?"

"No. I'll be at Raleigh-Durham Saturday morning with Sawyer. Hope you and Larry have a great time with her. By the way, how was the exposition?"

"Couldn't be better. Sold a painting to the MCA, another to a museum in Dallas. Got requests from a few collectors and another museum, and a great review at the Tribune."

"Congratulations, Peyton. I'm happy for you."

"I separated one of the smaller paintings for you. I'm bringing it with me on Saturday. Call it a formal apology."

"Thanks. I did love them."

"Bye. Good luck with the delivery."

"Thanks, bye."

I get back in and tell them about the phone calls. It's the first time in five months that's just the three of us. I hold Brooke across the shoulder with one arm and grab Haley's hand with the other. "So, it worked."

Brooke looks at us. "Yes it did. You two seem so happy."

"We're not pretending. Laley has officially exceeded all expectations."

"And how is our Brulian doing?"

"Mended, I'd say. I look at Jude and Davis playing with their father and I'm very happy we chose to do it like this. It's easy to be in love with the father of your children."

Haley looks at me. "I'll second that." That moment a contraction hits, a big one. "Oh, shit! Oh shit! You're not getting anywhere near this pussy ever again."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Fingers and tongue only, you letch."

"Hmpf. Look who is talking."

"If you two are going to talk dirty, I can get started too. "

"Talking dirty is good. It distracts from the pain."

"I remember Tutormom being a bit of a prude. What happened?"

"Your Broody happened. Nathan was a doer, but your boy here is a talker. He got me addicted into talking as foreplay."

"I taught him everything he knows, but I don't remember that. I was doing most of the talking those days."

"I learned a couple of things from Peyton too, Pretty Girl. She has quite a mouth on her, that one."

Both of them frown at me. "C'mon! I was with her nearly five years, and you both know what she looks like. We didn't spend our nights knitting."

They both giggle. "Two blonde beanpole rutting doesn't do anything for me. Now, you and pregger tutormom? That I would pay to watch."

"We did have a lot of fun these past few months. I'm looking forward to doing him without baby Nathan in the middle, though."

"I'm really happy for you two. And for myself. You guys should try fighting sometime. Making up sex is, well, nice."

Haley and I exchange a glance. We've been together for five months now, and we haven't even disagreed on anything. We see things nearly the same way, and when we don't, we talk things over and we both have an easy time deferring to each other.

Brooke looks at us. "You two don't fight."

We both shrug. "No."

She shakes her head. "How strange. It must be nice..."

"It's certainly different."

The next contraction hits, stronger than the previous one. Haley screams, and ends up in tears. I remember both my previous experiences, with the mother unconscious, under risk of death, and in a prolonged coma after the birth. It's hard to see Haley in pain, but it's a relief too.

"Changing subjects, what happened last time you went to Chicago? She called me later and she was a hot mess."

"I told her I was with Haley. She didn't take it well. She said that if I was going to sacrifice myself for duty, I could do it taking care of her and Sawyer. I told her that it felt better to be there for someone who would be there for me when I needed it too."

They both stare at me. "Yup, that would do it."

"That was pretty harsh, Luke."

"She pissed me off. When I said I was with Haley, she nearly laughed her head off. In truth, aside from not getting that Haley and I is for real, she had a pretty good idea of what happened."

"P. Sawyer may be many things, but stupid is not one of them."

Two hours and a lot of screaming and cursing later, I'm holding my son in my arms. Peach fuzz blond hair and honey-colored eyes. A strong little boy with quite a pair of lungs. Everybody comes in and marvels at our new baby. Sawyer is excited, and Jamie quietly pleased. Everybody congratulates Haley and takes pictures holding baby Nathan. I confess I feel a little disconnected, a sort of extra in a scene where I should be one of the leads. That is, until Brooke pulls me to one side and gives me a kiss in the cheek, whispering. "Congratulations, Broody. That was very well done, indeed."

The next day, we get back to the house early afternoon. We take Nathan up to the nursery and spend a little time looking at him sleeping in his crib. The kids are at school, and Deb is picking them up and bringing them here in a couple of hours. I take the little moment of privacy to do something I've been planning for a while. I fish the little box out of my pocket and go down in one knee. The answer to my question is right there, gleaming in her eyes, but I must ask anyways.

"Haley Scott. I've loved you most of my life. But it still came as a surprise when I fell hopelessly in love with you these past months. Right now, there's nothing I want more than spend the rest of my life beside you and our children. Will you marry me?"

"Luke. When Nathan died I was convinced I would never fall in love again. Then you came along, pulling me out of the darkness, and giving me the best gift in the world. You were the best surprise I've ever had. You are my dearest brother, and suddenly you became so much more. I'm in love with you, Lucas Scott. So much that you make my head spin. We are going to be so happy together. Yes, my dear man, brother, lover, boyfriend, father of my children and future husband. I'll marry you.

THE END


End file.
